


Harsh Punishment

by MalRhy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis is terrible, Dwalin too, Gen, Hobbit Kink Meme, Kink Meme, Pre-Quest, Thorin freaked out, and her punishments even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill to this prompt:<br/>Thorin and Dwalin are great, tough warriors who have been in countless battles and skirmishes. They've seen plenty of blood, guts and worse things without blinking.</p><p>So Fili or Kili coming home with a scraped knee that needs bandaging (when Dis isn't there) shouldn't be a problem, right?</p><p>Except that it is. Because in battle, you are in the rush of fighting and medical treatment is something completely different, or so Thorin and Dwalin tell themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> All right. So. This is another story with baby FIli & Kili, because they're just too cute!  
> This is a fill to a prompt on the Kink Meme: [Thorin + Dwalin can't deal with seeing blood](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24454517#t24454517)
>
>> Thorin and Dwalin are great, tough warriors who have been in countless battles and skirmishes. They've seen plenty of blood, guts and worse things without blinking.
>> 
>> So Fili or Kili coming home with a scraped knee that needs bandaging (when Dis isn't there) shouldn't be a problem, right?
>> 
>> Except that it is. Because in battle, you are in the rush of fighting and medical treatment is something completely different, or so Thorin and Dwalin tell themselves.
>> 
>> In the end, they get Oin to treat the harmless wound because they just can't deal with it.
>> 
>> \+ Dwalin's and Thorin's reactions to seeing blood are kind of extreme (fainting, (nearly) vomiting, etc.)  
> \+ Oin (and Dis, when she returns) can't believe it  
> \+ even Fili and Kili are surprised and amused at the warriors' reactions and are more in control of the situation (perhaps they even end up taking care of the wound themselves and Oin only comes by by chance, because Thorin and Dwalin want to make sure everything will be fine, or because the dwarflings are worried about Thorin and Dwalin being unwell)
>> 
>> Gen or Thorin/Dwalin are fine. I'd like their reaction not to be PTSD from battle that is triggered by seeing blood; they just see the situations as totally different things.
> 
> As always, I'm not mother tongue, so point out my mistakes, thank you! Kudos and reviews are very appreciatted! ^^ 

**T** horin really, really hated his sister: she was evil, pure evil! How could she let him and Dwalin babysit Fili and Kili for today as a punishment? The hadn’t done anything terrible! They had just said her that maybe, _maybe_ , it would have been better if she let them handled cooking, because she could kill them with hers. Maybe it wasn’t the more sensible thing to say, but Thorin had always prided himself being brutally honest.

And now they ended with their hands full with overexcited dwarflings who couldn’t _be just calmer_! They run everywhere, playing and joking, and asked them questions and they went away before getting an answer and that was _so frustrating_! And _wearisome_! After all, yesterday night they had have a meeting with Balin and the other council’s member.

So, no one could blame Dwalin and Thorin when they settled on the couch, closing their eyes for a few moments, seeing that Fili and Kili were having a brief period of quiet.

Alas, those were not few moments. Those were closer to three hours than few moments.

They were shaken from their sleep by loud cries, coming outdoor. They looked for their weapons and after blinking their eyes a few times remembered where they were. While Dwalin took defensive position, Thorin shifted his gaze toward his nephews were. Or better, toward where _he thought_ his nephews were.

«Dwalin! The boys! They vanished!» he cried, widened his eyes. _Oh, Dis was going to kill them_! Punishment was not enough this time, he knew.

Immediately, Dwalin roared and marched out of the door, looking for the Dwarf that dared kidnapped the little Princes. Of course, Thorin was on his heels.

«They’re here!» the bald Dwarf sighed with relief mix with concern: why were they crying?

Thorin sit down with his nephews and took them on his lap. «Boys, what happened?»

Fili sniffed, while Kili began sobbing more softly. «We fell!»

«Hush, now! It’s nothing!» Their Uncle said, trying soothing them as best as he could. He wasn’t managing it very well: he wasn’t capable of sooth someone, he was too gruff for such a thing.

«T-Thorin… they’re bleeding!» Dwalin stuttered, pointing toward the dwarfling’s legs and blanching. He stepped back, almost tripping himself on his own feet.

Thorin rushed looking for wound and saw a very nasty cut on Fili’s left leg and another on Kili’s left knee. They were bleeding profusely and could be infected.

«Mahal! There’s so much blood!» he cried. Dis would really kill him! He gazed briefly to the injuries, shuddered and tried to suppress vomiting. He couldn’t dare the thought his nephews were bleeding so much! «Dwalin…» he muttered, «you have to help me».

«No. No, no, _no_! Thorin, there’s… there’s _blood_! How can I…?» the bald Dwarf babbled.

«Aye. I… I can see it…»

It wasn’t that they hadn’t seen blood before. Oh, they had seen it! There was so much blood after that damn worm conquered Erebor and even more after the Battle of Azanulbizar. But that was different: one couldn’t focus on it, one almost _didn’t even see it_! Now, tough, they couldn’t think about it. They had to focus on the lads!

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

Unseen, Fili and Kili exchanged a glance: why were them saying there was much blood? They looked toward their ‘injury’: it was barely a scratch with few drops of blood on each of them. There was some dirt in them, but nothing much. The dwarflings exchanged another glance and grinned. _Adults were strange_!

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

«Come on…» Thorin said with a great sighed, trying not to look toward the wounds and taking the dwarflings in his arms. «Better going back».

He put his nephews on the kitchen table and then then sat on the nearer chair. He was trembling, but he wouldn’t ever admit it.

«What are you doing?» Dwalin roared. «We have to do something! They can _die_!»

Thorin jumped on his feet. «Right! We have to!» He began looking frantically around, searching for something to stop the bleeding with.

In the meanwhile, Dwalin walked slowly toward Fili and Kili, who had stopped crying and were now looking to their Uncle with a confused expression. Dwalin kept his gaze on the brothers’ faces: he couldn’t look to the blood, he just couldn’t.

«Dwalin! Help me!» Thorin startled him

«What?» he asked.

«We have to tended to their wounds! Where are the bandages?»

Dwalin looked the King-in-Exile, then his eyes met the wounds. And he fainted.

«Mahal’s balls!» Thorin shouted. He was anxious and nauseated by the thing; and Dwalin dared to faint! Leaving him alone! He couldn’t! He just… he just couldn’t. He tried take big breaths, but the kitchen was spinning all around him. He reached for the table, but it was too far, so even the mighty King-in-exile ended up fainting.

Luckily, they woke up few minutes after that, Fili and Kili chatting calmly still seated on the table.

Thorin grabbed some tips from their conversation: «… unwell… call Oìn?». Why hadn’t they think about it? «Dwalin…» he called. «Dwalin… we should call Oin» he said, sitting up and looking toward his longtime friend.

«Aye. I go».

«Absolutely not! _I_ go!»

«You’re their Uncle! You _stay_ » the bald Dwarf said. He stand up and went out, gazing for a moment towards the wounds on the dwarflings’ legs. He couldn’t help but shuddered, rushing out the door.

«Coward!» Thorin muttered. He looked to his nephews and, blanching, bring them on the floor. «Stay here. I… I’ll be right back». And then he went looking for bandages and such.

He searched in all the rooms: in his room, where he found his long lost coat; in Dis’ room, but he didn’t dare looking in her closet. And in the lads’ room, which was in a chaos that almost enraged him, but then he remembered their terrible wounds with so much blood and almost threw up.

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

Fili and Kili exchanged another quick glance looking their Uncle went out.

Dwalin and Uncle Thorin had fainted. Dwalin and Uncle Thorin _had fainted_. They couldn’t believe it! Amad would be so pleased to know it!

The dwarflings tended to their scratchs with a grin.

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

Thorin hadn’t come back yet when Dwalin and Oin entered the house and rushed to the little princes’ side. They found the lads playing with their wooden swords, happy and unconcerned.

«Weren’t they bleeding?» Oin asked, dumbfounded. «Thorin!»

«Yes! Oin! Thanks Mahal! Fili and Kili, they…!» said Dwarf shouted from another room coming back.

«They’re bleeding? Profusely?» Oin asked, astonished. How could someone be so anxious upon a simple scratch?

«Exactly!» Thorin nodded and shuddered at the thought, not noticing how surprised Dwalin seem. «You have to do something!»

«Thorin, really? You sure I shouldn’t do something for you?»

«Me? Why should you…» Thorin’s question was cut short from the door opening and a female voice saing: «I’m home!»

«Namad! Namad, I'm sorry, I... really, I...» Thorin said, paling hearing his sister coming back. Babysitting Fili and Kili was her punishment – much too harsh punishment – for offend her – or better, telling her the truth about her terrible cooking ability. What would she do when she'd found out about Fili and Kili being badly injured?

«Amad!» Fili and Kili shouted, interrupting their Uncle and running to Dis happily while Thorin looked at them stunned: weren't they wounded? They were bleeding for Mahal's sake!!

Dwalin and Thorin couldn't understand what had just happened. They really couldn't.

«But... but they were crying... they were bleeding!» Dwalin stammered while the King-in-Exile nodded, uneabled to talk.

«What?» Dis shouted, looking her boys head to foot. And then she sighed in relief: «Those are just minor scratches».

«Yeah, Amad!»

«We fell...»

«... and it hurt, but...»

«... Uncle Thorin and Mister Dwalin finded us...»

«… they were really strange!»

«They bring us here…»

«… and Mister Dwalin and Uncle Thorin fainted!»

«And then Mister Dwalin go away…»

«… and Uncle Thorin go in the other rooms…»

«… and we clean our in-ing… injury…»

«… and then Oin came…»

«… and then you came!»*

There was few moments of silence after that little tale. Then…

«Thorin and Dwalin _fainted_?» Dis and Oin asked, amused, while said Dwarrows looked away, blushing. «How come to that?» Oin asked. Dis just couldn’t stop laughing.

«They were _bleeding_!» Thorin murmured, while Dwalin agreed: «Aye, there was so much _blood_!»

Dis couldn’t help but keep laughing, while Oin, after looking at the lads’ scratches, shook his head and went out. Thorin and Dwalin stomped off to the first’s room.

Dis’ punishment was the most terrible of all time. They tried to avoid them. So how in Mahal’s forge _they kept taking them_?

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

That night, Dis put her sons to bed.

«So, you’ve done what I asked you… my good, good boys!» the dam praised them, giving each a kiss on the head.

Fili and Kili beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm aware that here there are some mistakes, but they're made on purpose: Fili and Kili are around 7 and 6 years old (in human age), so I don't think they can talk really well ^^


End file.
